Give me love
by Anneliese Edelstein
Summary: ScottxReader: Allistor termino contigo hace un mes, en ese mes no ha dejado de beber hasta que el mesero se apiada de su alma & decide revelar en donde te encuentras / Fail sumary I know, pero soy nueva en fanfiction D: una oportunidad qwqUu ? El shot no me pertenece solo traduje C:


**Nota**: Well this Shot don't belongs to me, I take this shot from and the title is: "Give me love" and the Story is ScotlandxReader the shot belongs to: PurpleFlowerRibbons. I just do the translation 'cause this shot seems to me cute C: I hope you like and enjoy

* * *

Un mes. Ha pasado un mes desde que él te vio. Ha pasado un mes desde que pasó sus dedos por tu sedoso cabello. Ha pasado un mese desde que sintió tus labios suaves y cálidos contra los suyos. Ha pasado un mes desde que sintió tu cuerpo perfecto contra el suyo. Ha pasado un mes desde que él dijo: "Te amo."

_Give me love like her,_  
_'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,_  
_Paint splattered teardrops on my shirt,_  
_Told you I'd let them go,_  
_And that I'll fight my corner,_  
_Maybe tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood turns into alcohol,_  
_No, I just wanna hold ya._

Ha pasado un mes desde que rompiste con Allistor y eso lo estaba matando, literalmente. Tan pronto como tú lo dejaste empacando maletas y sin dejar rastro alguno, él ha pasado cada segundo en el bar, bebiendo hasta el punto de vomitar y desmayarse.  
Él bebía para olvidar el dolor y la tristeza de haber perdido a su amor, sin saber de su paradero, sólo recolectando recuerdos perdidos y revolcándose en la compasión. La depresión ni siquiera se acerca a describir el dolor de este escocés, no, agonía más bien y encajaría en esa descripción. Allistor aún se aferraba a ti, no había duda de que el hombre todavía te amaba de verdad.  
Él necesita: tu calor, tu comodidad para sostenerlo en un abrazo cariñoso y alegre. Él necesitaba saber que seguías siendo su chica. Él te necesita...  
"Sí, tu, no te parece que ya tuviste suficiente muchacho? No quiero llamar nuevamente a un taxi para ti Allistor" El camarero dijo cansadamente mientras miraba a Allistor y su octava cerveza en una hora. Allistor miró al hombre, con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, había ojeras de no dormir y su cabello era un desastre, incluso tenía un poco de barba de no afeitarse.  
"Oye muchacho," suspiró el camarero mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro, "Necesitas encontrarla. No puedes seguir viviendo así, vas a matarte a ti mismo muchacho... Ella me dijo que no te dijera, pero ella esta en el pueblo siguiente, no tan lejos de aquí." Los ojos de Allistor se abrieron por completo y las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse.  
"No me estas mintiendo?" Preguntó en voz baja. El camarero suspiró y asintió con la cabeza diciendo, "No tengo la dirección de donde esta viviendo, pero sé que trabaja en un pub en la calle principal. Después de todo ella solía trabajar aquí, por supuesto me gustaría saber dónde estaría trabajando -referente al ambiente del pub.- Ahora ve por ella Al, no puedo quedarme viéndote de esta manera."  
Sólo tomó un segundo para Allistor colocar la ficha en la mesa y dardos de la barra. Cogió las llaves del coche y se fue al pueblo siguiente, un poco ebrio. Por suerte, al ser un escocés, puede controlar el alcohol mejor que la mayoría. Tan pronto como llegó al bar en que trabajabas camino hacia el interior, derramando ya lágrimas.  
La gente le daba miradas extrañas mientras caminaba por cada mesa para encontrar a su amada _ . Y entonces te vio. Allí donde... la carne. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por sus mejillas mientras acercó por detrás, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor tuyo con fuerza y llorando en tu hombro, empapando tu camisa.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

Saltaste desde el contacto y volviste la cabeza para encontrar un lío de pelo rojo familiar y el olor familiar de los puros y la cerveza.  
"A Allistor..." Susurraste en voz baja. Él continuó sollozando en tu hombro mientras murmuraba: "¿Por qué me dejaste... Te amo mucho y todavía lo hago ... Por favor, _, vuelve a casa..." Intentaste alejarte, pero él no te soltó.  
Cada vez más impaciente, le dijiste con enojo: "Allistor! Suéltame ahora!"  
"No, yo no voy a dejar que te vayas otra vez. Te tengo en mis brazos ya y quiero que regreses a casa, ahora." Él dijo, hundiendo la cabeza en tu suave pelo, oliendo, saboreando una vez más tu aroma.  
"Allistor, suéltame. Tenemos que hablar." Dijiste después de hacerle una palanca y llevarlo fuera. Una vez fuera en la brisa ligera de la noche, finalmente dijiste: "Allistor, tú sabes exactamente por qué te dejé. Tú tienes un problema. Un problema con la bebida, tú necesitas que te iluminen o si no te mato!"  
"Pero chica .. Puedo cambiar .." dijo entre sollozos. Sacudiste la cabeza en decepción, viendo el estado de embriaguez del escocés que percibes una vez más.  
"Eso es lo que me dijiste la última vez y tiempo antes de eso Allistor! ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez es diferente? Ya estás ebrio!" Le gritaste. Allistor se enojó ante ese comentario y dio un paso más cerca de ti.  
"Estoy ebrio, porque tú me dejaste! Estoy ebrio porque estoy tratando de drenar mi miseria de perderte! Maldita sea _! Te amé mucho y todavía lo hago chica, ¿por qué no puedes ver eso? "dijo enfurecido. Él te tomo por los hombros y puso su cara más cerca: "Yo sé lo que hice en ese entonces estaba equivocado chica... Pero es un hábito sucio que correría el riesgo de dejar, por ti..."  
Evitaste su mirada, tus mejillas ahora manchadas de lágrimas, Allistor trato de limpiarlas pero tú golpeaste su mano alejándola, "Si te importaba... Te habrías detenido un mes antes. Tú no eres el mismo cuando estas ebrio y odio eso." Más lágrimas derramaste cuando retiraste sus manos de tus hombros y susurraste: "Y yo te odio."  
Allistor quedó allí, en silencio, con lágrimas derramándose de sus ojos inyectados en sangre, sus ojos verdes mientras veía como te alejabas. Pero un repentino impulso le hizo agarrarte del brazo y darte la vuelta en tu alrededor, oprimiendo sus labios contra los tuyos. Sabía que no lo odiabas... Sólo sabía que no podías odiarlo. No puedes...

_Give me love like never before,_  
_'Cause lately I've been craving more,_  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,_  
_Maybe I should let you go,_  
_You know I'll fight my corner,_  
_And that tonight I'll call ya,_  
_After my blood is drowning in alcohol,_  
_No I just wanna hold ya._

No podías dejar de fundirte en ese beso, sus labios mojados de lágrimas saladas, su aliento mezclado con alcohol, su lengua engatusada de la cerveza... era adictivo, el sabor de los cigarrillos y los puros que hizo el beso tan amargo y tan dulce. Envolvió un brazo fuerte alrededor de tu cintura y la otra mano enredada en tus cabellos, profundizando el beso.  
Perdiste el control completamente, todos tus muros se venían abajo, envolviste tus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo a ti lo más posible que sea. Él te levantó y envolvió tus piernas alrededor de su torso . Trazando sus dedos hacia arriba y hacia abajo de tu espalda, tú soltaste un delicado gemido ante su toque.  
"... Arriba a la derecha del edificio ... mi loft..." jadeaste entre besos húmedos y descuidados. Allistor asintió y llevó a su pequeña de forma gentil por las escaleras y en el loft ni siquiera se molesto en cerrar la puerta mientras te llevaba a tu habitación solo por complacerse en tu tacto, su calor en ti.

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_  
_Give a little time to me, or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love._

Allistor te acerco a él y tú recostaste tu cabeza sobre su sudoroso y agitado pecho.  
Dios, como habías extrañado a ese hombre. Sí él era un ebrio pero tal vez eso es en lo que se necesita trabajar...  
"_..." Allistor susurró. Tu levantaste la vista para encontrarte con su mirada suave  
"Yes Al?"  
"Yo prometo desde hoy que voy a dejar de beber. Va a ser difícil y, maldita sea, vamos a pelear como perros y gatos. Pero mujer, te amo, no me puedes dejar así de nuevo... pasé por un infierno sin ti y yo no creo que pueda hacerlo de nuevo. "Suspiraste y cerraste los ojos, sonriendo levemente mientras una lágrima bajó por tu mejilla.  
"Eso es todo lo que pido Allistor ..." Susurraste mientras llorabas felizmente. Allistor te puso más cerca de él, envolviendo su brazo alrededor y trazando con los dedos suavemente, arriba y abajo de tu espina dorsal.  
"Sí, y me tomó tanto tiempo para darme cuenta de ello." Él besó suavemente tu frente y te susurró: "Tha gaol agam ort."  
Le diste una mirada interrogante y él se echó a reír: "Significa 'Te amo' en escocés gaélico. " Sonreíste y capturaste sus labios una vez más en un apasionado beso y le dijiste: "Te amo demasiado Allistor y siempre lo haré."  
Allistor sonrió, abrazándote más a él y hablando entre dientes: "Tháinig chugam d'uaigneas, is theangmhaigh sé le m'uaigneas. Fuaireadar faoiseamh i bpóg"

_M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover… _

_"Tu soledad tocaba mi soledad, obteniendo alivio en un beso."_

* * *

_Bueno... Pub es un public house & es como un bar "decente" C: & Loft: es como un piso fijo en un establecimiento en la planta alta de este C: _


End file.
